


Three weeks

by Missthang616



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Au version of 3x01
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Three weeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this ship, so I was a little nervous to post, but I appreciate everyone so much for taking the time to reply to my propmt "idea" and writing their point of view of this scenario... So I decided to be brave, and post mine. This one's for y'all, I hope you all enjoy :) also some dialogue is from the show I do not own that nor the characters although I wish I did

It's been three weeks since the LA wildfires.

it's been three weeks since Andy went to lock the door and came back to him with a smile on her face but ended up leaving with a broken heart.

It's been three weeks since Robert and Andy spoke a word to each other that wasn't absolutely necessary.

* * *

The team sat around the table exchanging looks with each other waiting for someone to start the conversation finally having enough of the silence Maya blurted out "what's going on with you and Sullivan?" Causing Andy to look up from her plate and everyone else's eyes to shoot to Andy

"What?! Nothing! Why would you think anything was going on?" Andy told the blonde

"Oh come on Andy, everyone knows something happened, you can cut the tension with a knife" Jack spoke

"Clearly everyone is wrong and needs to mind their own business" Andy said angrily scooting her chair back loudly, bringing her plate to the sink

"We weren't trying upset you, we just want to make sure you're okay" Travis said gently

"I'm not upset! I'm fine, because nothing happened, nothing's going on!" Andy said as the alarm for aid car 19 sounded "that's me, I gotta go" rushing out of the kitchen

"She's not fine, she hasn't been fine in three weeks" Vic points out

"The wildfire was three weeks ago, maybe we're reading the signs wrong, maybe it has something to do with that, and Sullivan has nothing to do with it" Maya tries to reason

"No, if that was the case Sullivan wouldn't be back to his moody self" Miller says

"Well what do you think happened then, Miller?" Jack asked

"Andy and Sullivan had sex! Duh" Dean said a little to loudly just as former captain Pruitt Herrera walked into the room

"What!!!" Pruitt screamed

"Oh, oh! Um that was just a guess! Not a definite thing sir!" Miller exclaimed

"Where's my daughter?!" Pruitt asked angrily

"She left for a call, she should be back any minute sir" Vic answered awkwardly just as the aidcar pulled back into the station

Hearing the truck Pruitt left the team in the kitchen, walking fastly to the barn

"What are we still doing here? When clearly there's gonna be a show in the barn?" Ben pointed out

"Good point" Jack replied as the team raced to the barn just in time to hear Andy state "you're calling me a slut?!" 

"I'm just asking you why you cant stop crapping where you eat?!" Pruitt said angrily

"YOU'RE CALLING ME A SLUT!" Andy states again in disbelief 

"Every time you make the decision to sleep with a fire fighter in your station, you set back female firefighters a few years!" Pruitt continued to talk over Andy as she said "I didn't sleep with him, and even if I had of it's none of your business!"

"Dad, you need to stop talking right now!" 

"I don't care how many men you sleep with Andy!"

"STOP... Talking!"

"But your CAPTAIN!!!" Pruitt screamed

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM, and even if i had it STILL wouldn't have been any of YOUR BUSINESS!" Andy yelled back

"IT DAMN WELL IS MY BUSINESS, YOU ARE MY CHILD!.... Your decisions reflect on me, on MY LEGACY!"

"GET OUT!"

"ANDREA! I AM YOUR FATHER! you may not have any respect for rules, tradition, or authority, BUT YOU WILL RESPECT YOUR FATHER!" Pruitt yelled

Just as Andy was about to leave herself, Sullivan appeared saying loudly "what is with all the yelling?!?!" Causing everyone to be completely silent

"Someone start talking! Five seconds ago it was louder than a six year olds birthday party! Now what is going on?!" Robert asked again looking back and forth between Andy and Captain Herrera

"Oh you have some nerve pretending not too know what's going on, everyone in this damn station knows what going on" Pruitt began to rant "you're screwing my daughter!"

"Excuse me?" Robert stepped back in shock

"I said, YOU ARE SCREWING MY DAUGHTER! and everyone knows it!" Pruitt said 

"With all due respect, sir, I'm not sure where you got your information" Robert paused looking around the room "where any of you have gotten your information... But Andy and I, NEVER had sex!"

"You really expect us to believe that?! Then why don't you tell us what really happened then!!!" Pruitt said firmly

"Okay then, you all want the truth?! Where here it it... I DIDNT sleep with Andy, I, I, I FELL IN LOVE WITH HER!!" Sullivan said as loud gasps filled the station

"And I fell in love with him!" Andy said walking up to Robert lacing their fingers together "I love you Robert!" 

"I love you too Andy! Im sorry I waited so long to tell you that! And I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I'm sorry for pushing you away all this time when all I've really wanted to do was pull you closer, I hope you can forgive me!"

"You really did hurt me, but I'm tired of being angry with you!! I don't want to do it anymore, it's exhausting! So I'll forgive you on one condition"

"Anything you want!"

"Kiss me!" Andy said softly seconds before Roberts lips descended upon Andy's

A chorus of awws floated around the room, then the sound of footsteps leaving the couple to have some privacy, not that they even noticed... 

They were in a world of their own.

* * *

Three weeks...

That's how much time they lost ignoring each other.

But as crappy as those three weeks were, they both agreed they have a lifetime of happiness and togetherness to make up for it.

So all in all three weeks wasn't really that long.

And so completely worth the wait!

**Author's Note:**

> And for any who would still like to write their version of this scenario, please do! I would love that so much!!


End file.
